Kingdom hearts and the angel
by Luna Redbird 18
Summary: What if the master of masters had a sister what if she became the mistress of mistresses and she had a soul mate. Also I wrote this on whattpad so video and pictures are on there that way it's no confusing
1. Chapter 1

What if the master of masters had a little sister who became immortal till she found her soulmate and to stop the prophecy. Her name is Luna and this is her story.

Looks :

Luna has pure white hair that goes to her knees with silver eyes (change later on)

Outfit on top

She is curvy she is 5'5

Quotes:

I'm not a princess, I don't need saving. I'm a queen I have this stuff handled.

A/N hello my name is Alexandria this is my first fanfic on here I do not own kingdom hearts only my character. Leave comments. Thank you !


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : the song will be Luna theme I don't own anything except my oc. Luna will change outfits during the story.

'Where is my big brother' I thought my white knee length hair sway as I walk looking for my brother. My name is Luna I'm 17 years old I am the mistress of mistresses but just call me Luna, I know I may look young but trust me mind wise I'm as sharp and wise like my brother. My brother is known as the master of masters or master he has 6 apprentices there names are ira, aced, Invi, gulu, Luxu, and Ava. Although I favor Ava and Gulu more but still 5 of the 6 are what you call foretellers. But that's a story for another time right now I'm looking for my big brother who seemed to disappear 'ugh I hate when he does this always disappearing'

"Luna there you are!" A voice said I turn around and see Luxu I sigh out in relief because if anyone knew where brother was it was him,

"Luxu have you seen my brother I can't seem to find him?" He nodded and said,

"Yeah he is waiting for you in the courtyard he asked for me to get you it's important." I nodded and walked there. I smiled when I saw him and ran to hug him I squealed,

"Big brother there you are I've been looking all over for you where have you been?" He chuckled and petted my hair and said,

"Lulu I've been here waiting for you silly little sister are you ready to go?" I nodded. Now let me go back a little my brother had just finished the book of prophecy gave one to each of us 8 the whole book to only him and myself because he didn't want the 5 foretellers to know everything so he left some things out to see what I don't know but still I haven't read mine because i want to learn stuff without knowing I know stupid right but still.

"Well let's go then." He said childishly Luxu and I sweat-drop

"Um big brother." I chuckle nervously while Luxu looks uncomfortable. He turns and 'hm' me I asked "where are we going is it somewhere amazing?" I've never been out of daybreak town so I'm excited.

"Oh yes we are but first Luxu won't be with us long he has his job to do." I nodded confused slightly. We walked a little ways till he get to a meadow overlooking daybreak town.

"Well master, Luna this is where I bid you goodbye." Luxu said I look at him hug him and whisper,

"I'm going to miss you Luxu be good ok?" Luxu nodded fast and shuffled his feet and open a portal to leave I sigh and look at big brother and said,

"I'm ready big brother." He nodded open a portal walked in before I walked in I turned around and whispered 'I'll be back.' And left.

-3rd pov-

What Luna didn't know was she would never see her home again. Because after this the Keyblade war is looming over the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

'Sigh it's been so many years since that day.' I thought. The day I lost my brother and earned this curse which is suppose to be a blessing. Let me tell you what happened.

 **Flashback**

 **My brother and I were walking around enjoying the day after fighting these creatures called heartless. When all the sudden my brother and I saw a creature that looked unreal almost like a hound but more horrid we summoned our Keyblade and got ready to fight. As we were fighting the creature slashed me knocking me down as it was about to go for the kill my brother jumped in front of it getting injured instead I screamed all the endorphins running high I summoned my other Keyblade and in blinding rage killed the beast. As I was panting I heard brother cough I gasped**

 **"Big brother!" I slid next to him crying trying to heal him he grasped my hand whispering,**

 **"It's too late little sister I'm done for." I started to sob louder begging for him to stay he chuckled and whisper "can you sing for me sister I want to listen to your voice one last time?" I nodded and started to sing**

 **One day you will realize,**

 **The stars you are chasing shine bright deep inside you,**

 **But will you ever let it shine from within,**

 **And cast all of your fears aside?**

 **You'll see the light, but until that day comes**

 ***My Dearly Beloved,**

 **Be strong, I shall be there**

 **Always here beside you**

 **So, keep your head held high,**

 **The shadows of this world**

 **Will try to steal you away into their arms**

 **But you belong in mine**

 **We are one within a dream**

 **So hold me close and count the stars with me**

 **All our scattered memories,**

 **I will find the pieces, one by one**

 **Ocean waves drift over me**

 **I'll keep you in my memory**

 **This dream that lives within your eyes,**

 **I wish to see it come to life**

 **A thousand blades unto the sky**

 **Reach out and link our worlds, yours and mine**

 **Let the tide rush over you**

 **And one day I know we shall meet again,**

 **My Dearly Beloved**

 **As I was singing he was fading. I looked up and saw his heart go to the heart shaped moon I get up still in pain and screamed,**

 **"WHY, WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM, MY BROTHER WHY DO I GET TO SUFFER, WHY DO I GET TO BE ALONE,** **WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"** **As I did this I felt myself heal but I felt my back burn like I felt like something was burning it along with my eyes. I grit my teeth and whimper. After what felt like forever I felt my back stops burning along with my eyes I walk some more till I see a river I glide over there and saw myself I gasp because it was impossible this person was me on my back we're pure white wings my eyes have blue-green hue to them and my already nice curves looks more beautiful I look like a angel maybe a goddess I don't know. What has happened to me...**

 **Flashback over**

After that day I found out I was immortal. After that day I lost my brother. I lost my world over kingdom hearts we call it the Keyblade war. As I was thinking this I didn't see a silver hair young man run at me (can you think who it is lol).

"Lady Luna master is waiting on you he said it's time." I giggle softly because how enthusiastic he sounds

"Okay okay lets go Xehanort." We both ran well he ran I flew. Him, Eraqus, and Yen Sid are all participating in the mark of mastery. They all have worked so hard for this. We got to the throne room and I saw there master Parker (I don't know there master name) I smile and said are they ready he nodded. We got in front of Xehanort, Eraqus, and Yen Sid and Parker said,

"Today you three will preform the Mark or Mastery there will be two hard tests are you three ready?" They nodded Parker looked at me and asked me to start I nodded and summoned my Keyblade angel love and summoned light spheres with movements. As they started to move I commanded them to begin they destroyed each one in perfect time.

"Very good very good now this test will be the final test to see if you guys are ready." Parker summoned his Keyblade he summoned creatures of the dark we both agreed this will be the rest to prove to us they are ready as they fought I saw team work I saw fierce I saw determination. I smiled and thought 'They are ready' they finish the last creature and I smiled looked at Parker we both nodded.

"You all pass welcome to masterhood Xehanort, Eraqus, Yen side May your heart be your guiding key." I said using a old quote I only use to ones I care about. They cheered and laughed. These three will do great things.

 **Third POV**

What I didn't know was one of them will cause so much pain. So much destruction all for pier, knowledge all for kingdom hearts and the x-blade.

A/N Heyy I don't own any of this including the songs and clothes (I wish I owned riku lol ;) )

PS these are her wings and eyes

.

Thank you


End file.
